


In the woods somewhere

by killmeinthemorning



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song: In The Woods Somewhere (Hozier), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmeinthemorning/pseuds/killmeinthemorning
Summary: уилл уверен, что этот лис придёт к нему в кошмарах ещё ни раз — «ты не спас меня, уилл грэм, ты убил меня, ты не спаситель, ты просто убийца! признай, тебе было приятно меня убивать? ощущать кровь на моей шерстке, ощущать как замирает моё сердце под твоими руками…»уилл судорожно вздыхает, но выдохнуть не может — темнота словно сгущается со всех сторон.среди деревьев, совсем рядом, раздаётся шорох.рука с пистолетом сама собой дёргается в том направлении, уилл медленно оборачивается и замирает. свет фонарика освещает фигуру — черная кожа, словно вышедшая из одного из кошмаров, белесые глаза и рога, раскинувшиеся во все стороны. уилл чувствует взгляд этого существа, проникающий в самую душу, и тошнота подкатывает к горлу с новой силой.





	In the woods somewhere

ночь темна. она накрывает мир черным куполом, плотными облаками смыкается над ним, словно погружая в бесконечную бездну. ночь спокойна. лёгкий ветерок едва колышет верхушки деревьев, перебирает листья, словно пересчитывая их, и ни звука не раздаётся в повисшей тишине. такую тишину называют мёртвой: ни единый звук не разрывает спокойствия, позволяя всему замереть в ожидании.

уиллу грэму в такие ночи спится особенно тяжело - кошмары приходят тяжелее, чем обычно, они словно напитаны этой темнотой, словно наполнены ей до краёв. в такие ночи он часто просыпается, задыхаясь, потому что темнота забирается ему в лёгкие, сдавливает шею и шепчет, улыбаясь: "доброй ночи, дорогой". он весь измазан в этой тьме, и когда пробуждение наконец приходит - кажется, проходят часы, проходят дни, проходят годы!.. - тело уилла горит.

жар не спадает некоторое время, всё его существо - горячая пустыня: пот струится по вискам, тело бьёт дрожь, а разум всё ещё неспокоен после очередного кошмара.

этой ночью уилл просыпается также. футболка, пропитанная потом, липнет к телу, простыни неприятно сбились, и всё тело бьёт дрожь. его лихорадит, и уилл, на негнущихся ногах дойдя до окна, жмётся к нему щекой в попытках охладить горящую кожу. мысли плавятся как масло на сковородке, вязнут и липнут к черепу, словно мухи, прилипшие к ленте-ловушке.

собаки лишь сонно моргаю глазами, прослеживая путь хозяина, и вновь погружаются в сон. им хочется поскорее досмотреть прекрасные сны о кроликах и чирикающих птицах, что любят прыгать по крыше дома, а хозяину ничто не грозит, он будет в порядке. он всегда бывает в порядке, ведь так?

на ум уиллу почему-то приходит доктор лектер. стекло приятно охлаждает кожу на физическом уровне, в то время как мысль о докторе отдаётся приятным охлаждением в груди — он всегда помогает уиллу, всегда готов выслушать и поговорить, уверенный, оплот спокойствия и постоянности. было бы хорошо, если бы доктор лектер сейчас был здесь, возможно, остаток ночи уилл смог бы проспать без темноты, что наполняет лёгкие и заставляет задыхаться. возможно, уилл бы даже смог немного, совсем капельку — безумное желание! — выспаться.

крик, разрывающий повисшую тишину, бьёт по перепонкам, и в первый момент уиллу кажется, что это снова кошмары, что он всё ещё спит, и темнота вот-вот затопит его изнутри, обнимет его снаружи, растворит в себе и исчезнет уилл грэм, словно никогда и не существовал. осознание догоняет спустя несколько секунд, когда собаки начинают скулить и подниматься на лапы, оглядываясь в поисках источника звука.

впрочем, к моменту, когда его догоняет осознание реальности крика, тело уже действует само — пистолет и фонарик крепко стиснуты в его руках, а ноги уверенно несут к выходу. 

кто-то кричал, кто-токричалктотокричалктото…

уилл не даёт собакам выйди следом, захлопывая дверь. это не их дело, это слишком опасно, ведь если кто-то кричит посреди ночи — это точно что-то серьёзное. особенно, если кто-то кричит рядом с домом уилла, расположенным возле леса и совершенно точно вдалеке от любого другого пристанища жизни. уилл выходит на улицу, вступает в темноту и даже свет, горящий доме, не успокаивает его. дрожащие пальцы включают фонарик — тонкий луч света пронзает темноту, словно меч. пистолет в другой руке кажется сейчас даже менее значимым, чем фонарик, защищающий уилла от личных кошмаров.

крик повторяется снова, но теперь гораздно тише, он затихает, едва долетая до дома уилла из леса.

лес кажется вражеской крепостью, в которую уиллу нужно пробраться — он ещё темнее и опаснее, а фонарик освещает всего ничего, но думать об этом поздно, потому что ноги сами несут уилла в ту сторону. он перепрыгивает через корни, уворачивается от особо больших веток, игнорируя маленькие. уилл не хочет думать о том, кто может кричать в лесу посреди ночи, но снимает пистолет с предохранителя. на всякий случай, ведь он, конечно, _абсолютно точно_ не найдёт в лесу никого, в кого нужно было бы стрелять. 

корни и ветви деревьев мешают проходу, словно стражники крепости, мешающие шпиону пробраться внутрь, но уилл упорно двигается вперёд, его не волнуют тонкие царапины, оставленные ветвями на щекам. тело всё ещё пылает— жар не отступает или, может быть, это просто разум его горит? уиллу плевать. он бежит вперёд, вслушиваясь в тишину, но ничто не нарушает её кроме шума, что издаёт он сам, прорываясь вперёд.

свет фонарика скачет по деревьям, перескакивает из стороны в сторону, едва освещая что-то, и уилл не чувствует себя в безопасности. совсем не чувствует. лучше бы он остался дома, позвонил доктору лектеру, может, это просто очередная галлюцинация, может… 

на одной из полян уилл обнаруживает лиса.

животное лежит, поджав лапки и почти не шевелится. уилл видит кровь, и к горлу подступает неприятное чувство. присев рядом, даже не дотрагиваясь, можно понять — ему не помочь, лис на грани смерти, он едва дышит и милосерднее было бы убить его, потому что спасти не получится, слишком велики раны.

уилл молчит вместе с лисом в знак понимания. ему _тоже_ больно.

легче прикончить мучения, снова и снова повторяет уилл, но рука, сжимающая пистолет, дрожит. лис дёргается, загнанно скуля, и уилл наводит на него оружие, нервно сотрясаясь и едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не заскулить тоже. ему тяжело. к

мог сотворить такое с бедным животным? какие зубы должны у него быть, чтобы оставить такие раны и почти довести до смерти?

(о том, что лис не мог так громко кричать, уилл старается не думать)

палец дёргается, но уилл не стреляет. пуля будет в животном, пуля останется в нём, как знак, что уилл был здесь, что уилл убил его, а это последнее, чего грэму хочется.

небольшой камень удобно ложится в руку, и уилл запрещает себе думать о том, что делает, пока лис не погибает. он просто облегчил его страдания, помог проститься с жизнью сейчас, а не ждать смерти долгую ночь в мучениях.

уилл уверен, что этот лис придёт к нему в кошмарах ещё ни раз — «ты не спас меня, уилл грэм, ты убил меня, ты не спаситель, ты просто убийца! признай, тебе было приятно меня убивать? ощущать кровь на моей шерстке, ощущать как замирает моё сердце под твоими руками…»

уилл судорожно вздыхает, но выдохнуть не может — темнота словно сгущается со всех сторон.

среди деревьев, совсем рядом, раздаётся шорох.

рука с пистолетом сама собой дёргается в том направлении, уилл медленно оборачивается и замирает. свет фонарика освещает фигуру — черная кожа, словно вышедшая из одного из кошмаров, белесые глаза и рога, раскинувшиеся во все стороны. уилл чувствует взгляд этого существа, проникающий в самую душу, и тошнота подкатывает к горлу с новой силой.

прежде чем фигура успевает что-то сделать, уилл срывается с места так быстро, как только может. стреляет куда-то в сторону, заранее зная, что промажет, и бежит, бесконечно долго бежит к своему дому, чтобы скрыться в крепости, которая пусть и перестала быть безопасной уже давно, скрывает его страхи и боль от других, не позволяя им вырваться наружу.

лес, кажется, никогда не закончится. уилл устаёт бежать, его ноги саднит, а голова становится совсем тяжелой от тошноты и боли, внезапно пронзающей изнутри. он вовсе не думает останавливаться, чтобы проверить, преследуют ли его, не думает оглядываться, не готовый встретиться с кошмарами и лицом к лицу посреди леса _вновь_ и лишь продолжает бежать. 

когда дом принимает его в свои руки, уилл падает на диван и сворачивается, сотрясаясь в панических вздохах и всхлипах.

руки у него в крови и земле, лицо изранено ударами лесных защитников, ноги избиты о камни и корни, испачканы в земле и чертовски болят. уилл снова обливается потом, но теперь кошмары преследуют его не во сне, а наяву — он лишает существо жизни, и вендиго приходит к нему, растягивая черные губы в **ободряющей** улыбке. уилла трясёт.

ему плохо настолько, что он не может даже подняться на ноги, но когда собаки начинают ластиться и утыкаться носом в ноги хозяина, в надежде его расшевелить и понять что происходит, уилл шевелится. кто-то запрыгивает на диван рядом, по-хозяйски прогуливается и утыкается мокрым носом в колени. уилл думает, что так ему и надо. пусть он останется здесь навсегда, на старом диване у себя дома, грязный, горящий, с кучей собак и лёгкими полностью наполненными тьмой. он заслужил этого. он спас _не всех._

спустя какое-то время, он всё же заставляет себя подняться и отмывается от грязи. потому что ощущать всё это на себе ещё страшнее. уилл с силой трёт кожу, стараясь стереть любой след крови и грязи. не получается — он смотрит на чистые руки и видит на них разводы крови, он смотрит на чистые ноги и видит на них лесную грязь.

отчаяние сжимает горло. у уилла нет сил больше ни на что, его руки дрожат, когда он берётся за телефон. он не знает, зачем это делает и как будет оправдываться, лишь знает, что точно пожалеет об этом решении утром. но это будет утром. не сейчас.

доктор лектер берёт трубку после четвертого гудка, и голос его почему-то не звучит слишком уж сонным. у уилла нет желания думать об этом.

— уилл?

— мне плохо. мне страшно и больно. я… я не знаю, что реально. я убийца, — голос уилла дрожит, он спотыкается, пока говорит, не в силах высказать всё, что сейчас у него на душе.

ганнибал молчит несколько секунд, после чего раздаётся стук.

— я скоро приеду.

уилл думает, что это самая желанная фраза, которую ему хотелось сегодня услышать. простое «я скоро приеду» и часть груза падает с его плеч. доктор лектер скоро будет здесь, доктор лектер защитит его. только сегодня ночью, только сейчас, когда всё настолько плохо, что зубы отбивают чечетку, и дышать нечем. ни разом больше.

он остаётся на диване, теперь чистый, но не менее виноватый — кровь до сих пор горит на его руках невидимыми чернилами. уилл жмётся к стенке в попытке слиться с ней, спрятаться от кошмаров и злой реальности. он, кажется, полусидит так в течение всего часа, пока ганнибал добирается сюда. или проходит меньше времени? уилл не знает. он лишь таращится в пустоту, вытирает слезы, то и дело текущие из глаз, совершенно не обращает внимания на собак и время, проносящееся вперёд с невероятной скоростью.

уиллу кажется, что с того момента, как он звонил, проходит минута. или же наоборот — долгая бесконечность ожидания. он не может решить. 

Ганнибал открывает дверь, которую уилл, убегая, забыл закрыть, и проходит в дом. на лице его застывает едва заметное недовольство вперемешку с волнением. уилл, скрутившийся на диване, отчаявшийся, испуганный, пылающий, вызывает в нём противоречивые эмоции.

— уилл, — зовёт его ганнибал, и грэм дёргается, поворачиваясь в сторону доктора. на лице его такое выражение боли, что ганнибал не может не проникнуться.

— доктор лектер, — слабо отвечает уилл, и взгляд его пустой, совершенно стеклянный.

отстранённо он вспоминает о том, что фигура в лесу, когда не была вендиго, кажется, носила костюм. это длилось всего секунду, и уилл не был уверен вообще, не померещилось ли ему это, но это так напоминало доктора лектера. успокаивающего, уверенного, близкого…

ганнибал качает головой.

спустя несколько минут уилл укрыт пледом, а ганнибал заваривает ромашковый чай, стараясь игнорировать крутящихся возле ног собак.

— что произошло, уилл? — вопрос повисает в воздухе, вязкий, отдаётся в каждом уголке дома. интонации лектера спокойные, но на лице выражение сосредоточенного внимания вперемешку с волнением.

уилл думает.

сон. страх. крик. лес. лис. боль. смерть. шорох. фигура. страх. вина. вина. вина.

воспоминания наполняют его голову сотнями картинок: моменты из кошмара, моменты бега, крик, до сих пор отдающийся в ушах, слишком громкий для лиса, слишком нереальный для кого-то ещё.

слова то срываются с губ обрывками, то он захлёбывается ими, полностью погружаясь в рассказ и эмоции. ганнибал не перебивает, лишь слушает, внимательно вникая. глаза его блестят в свете лампочек. с концом рассказа заканчивается и чай и, как кажется уиллу, его жизнь. вот, он рассказал всё, он может спокойно умереть, отдать своё тело земле и больше никогда не волноваться о том, что кого-то не спас.

— я нашел что-то в лесу, — шепотом повторяет он последнюю фразу, глядя на ганнибала сквозь прикрытые глаза. 

доктор лектер уютный. такой родной и успокаивающий, что уилл сравнивает его с рыбалкой, а потом злится на себя, что позволил такое дурацкое сравнение. и снова злится, потому что вытащил ганнибала к себе домой в два часа ночи, а дорога занимает немало времени, и это как минимум. как максимум — ганнибал не выспится из-за него, а у него завтра пациенты и дела, которые нужно делать. уилл чувствует себя самым ужасным человеком на свете. к вине за убийство лиса примешивается другая.

— всё в порядке. я здесь и сейчас всё хорошо. не стоит волноваться, попробуйте поспать, уилл. завтра на сеансе можем обсудить это, но сейчас вам следует поспать, — ганнибал внимательно смотрит на уилла, аккуратным движением отводя кудри с его глаз. мимолетное прикосновение ко лбу даёт понять — он всё ещё горит.

— спасибо вам, — шепчет уилл. прикосновение отдаёт прохладой и домом. это приятно. 

засыпая, уилл видит вендиго, сидящего на месте ганнибала. кошмары не приходят. о

нашёл кого-то в лесу. _или это кто-то нашел его?_


End file.
